Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical module and a light source, and particularly relates to an optical module and a light source having total reflection elements.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, since people pay more attention to environmental protection, light emitting elements used in an optical module have been gradually developed from cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) to light-emitting diodes (LEDs) which are more environmental friendly.
Taking a side type optical module as an example, the LEDs are generally disposed at a side surface of a light guide plate (LGP), where the shortest distance between each of the LEDs and a valid illumination area of the LGP is A, and a pitch between any two adjacent LEDs is P. In order to provide a uniform planar light source, an optimal A/P ratio is generally determined according to a divergence angle of the LED. However, in order to cope with a design requirement of slim border, the shortest distance A between each of the LED and the valid illumination area has to be decreased. When the A/P ratio is too low, a place of the valid illumination area close to the light source may generate bright-dark alternated hot spots.
According to the existing technique, the hot spot issues are generally solved by decreasing the pitch P of the LEDs. However, when the pitch P is decreased, the quantity of the LEDs and working hours for wire bonding are accordingly increased, which causes increase of the manufacturing cost. Therefore, it is an important issue for technicians of the field to enhance uniformity of the planar light source of the optical module under a premise of not changing the pitch of the LEDs.
The information disclosed in the “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.